Akatsuki contra Ordem Negra
by Chronos-Sama
Summary: Conta a história de quando a Akatsuki,meio que sem querer virou inimiga da Ordem Negra,essa fic foi feita especialmente para uma pessoa.


Chronos-Sama:Eu voltei depois de muito tempo do mundo dos mortos.  
Itachi:Devia ter ficado por lá.  
Chronos-Sama:Cruel!  
Itachi:Lá vamos nós...De novo.  
Chronos-Sama:Eu devia esta fic para uma pessoa,baka.  
Itachi:Quem?  
Chronos-Sama:Tu não é o "Ninja Fodão" vai descobrir sozinho.

* * *

Capitulo I:

A nova missão na Ordem Negra

Na Ordem.

Komui tinha chamado Lenalee,Lavi e Allen para sua sala.

Allen:O que ouve?

Komui:Após a derrota do Nivel 4,os Noés sumiram...Porem localizamos um dos Noés numa outra dimenção.

Lavi:Outra dimenção?

Komui:É,uma dimenção diferente das que as da Arca de Noe costuma levar,uma Dimenção com gente,uma civilização diferente.

Lenalee:Isso é possivel?

Komui:Sim.

Lenalee:Bom então,devemos ir.

Komui:É,vão e derrotem este Noé.

Na outra dimeção.

Konan:PAIN!

Na sala.

Itachi lendo Manga.

Itachi:Hum...Essa gritaria de novo.

Kisame:É assim toda a manhã.-Olhando seu aquario.

Itachi:Que saco,o Anime perdeu a graça depois que eu morri.

Deidara:Isso depende do ponto de vista.

Itachi:O que quer dizer?Pirralho.

Deidara:Não me chame de pirralho.-Ò./)

Itachi:O que vai fazer...Pirralho?-Provocando-o.

Deidara:Eu vou te derrotar.

Itachi deixa o Manga sobre a mesinha.

Itachi e Deidara:JOKENPO!

Os dois poem Tesoura.

Itachi:Mais uma vez...Esta melhorando,pirralho.

Deidara:Empatamos uma vez na Segunda Fic,empatamos novamente,vou te vencer da proxima.

Itachi:Isso é o que veremos.

Ele se senta e volta a ler o Manga.

Deidara sai dali.

Em uma outra parte do esconderijo.

Konan:Onde esta Pain?

Pain:Eu não sei.

Konan:Pain.

Pain:Eu...Não sei.

Konan:Pain!-Ò.Ó

Pain:Na gaveta.

Konan vai e pega o Manga do Bleach.

Konan:MEU MANGA!

Pain:Não deveria contemplar outro Anime.

Konan:Não contemplo outro Anime,contemplo outro Manga.

Pain:Da no mesmo.

Konan:Não dá não.

Itachi:Ela tem razão.-Surgindo do nada,lendo seu Manga.

Pain:Ate tu Brutos.

Itachi:É...Pode ser.

Konan:Vamos sair daqui Itachi.

Itachi:Sim.

Os dois saem dali.

Pain:Fui abandonado...Por dois traidores deste Anime...Imperdoavel...Completamente imperdoavel.-Num cantinho,encolhido.

Na sala.

Konan,Itachi,Kisame e Kakuzu estavam lá.

Kakuzu:Eu quero mais dinheiro.

Kisame:Normal.

Kakuzu:Deste jeito,terei que cortar gastos.

Resto:...-Ignorando-o.

E então chega Tobi,com um Gato Preto.

Tobi:TOBI ACHOU UM GATINHO!

Konan:É uma Gata.

Tobi:Que seja...É nova amiga de Tobi.

Kakuzu:Estamos cortando gastos.

Itachi:Não tome decisões sozinho.

Chega Hidan.

Hidan:Um Gato Preto...PERFEITO!VAI SER MEU SACRIFICO PARA JASHIM-SAMA!

Tobi:NÃO.

Hidan:ME DA!-Começa a puxar a Gata.

Tobi:NÃO!-Puxando para o outro lado.

Gata:Tsc.

A Gata começa a brilhar e os dois soltam a Gata.

Itachi:O que?

Logo a Gata se transforma em uma mulher.

Todos olham surpresos.

Konan:Quem é?

Itachi:Do anime -Man...Lulubell.

Konan:Lulubell.

Itachi:Lulubell,a Noé da Luxuria.

Todos menos Itachi,Konan e Tobi,estavam apaixonados,ate Kisame e os outros que chegaram agora.

Pain:Mentira.

Deidara:Itachi...

Itachi:Se quiserem façam a reunião.

Todos os homens menos,Tobi e Itachi,se juntaram num cantinho.

Volume baixo no cantinho On.

Pain:O lider do Clube Masculino da Akatsuki nos abandonou.

Deidara:Ele esta assim desde que ele conheceu a Mikoto-San.

Hidan:Que seja...O que vamos fazer?

Pain:O negocio é o seguinte...

Kakuzu:...Eu te dou 10 e tu me da 20.-Completando a frase de Pain.

Resto:...-¬¬

Kakuzu:Desculpem...Não resisti.

Pain:Calem-se,o negocio é o seguinte,quem quiser ficar com ela,deve respeitar o outro,não vale passar por cima um do outro.

Volume Baixo Off.

Eles terminam a reunião.

Konan:Isso de novo.

Lulubell:O que?

Konan:Tu vai ver.

Lulubell:Vou ficar por aqui.

Konan:Sim,daqui a maioria já morreu no Anime,ou seja,eles já terminaram seus trabalhos.

Lulubell:Depois do Fim do meu Anime...Eu tambem não sabia o que fazer.

Konan:Pode ser...Mas tudo é bem complicado por aqui.

Lulubell:No meu tambem era.

Konan:De qualquer forma...Vamos,vou mostrar seu quarto.

Elas vão para um quarto de hospedes.

Itachi:(Esses Bakas,iludidos por uma mulher,desde o caso da Mikoto,eu não vou mais fazer isso).

Tobi:O que eles planejam?

Itachi:Tobi,va com a Lulubell...Sua missão é protege-la dos outros.

Tobi:SIM!ITACHI-KUN!

Ele some.

Itachi:Agora eu entendo o porque do Pain gosta da Paz,ela é tão pacifica.

Ou não talvez a paz seja maligna...Que loucura.

Capitulo II:

A guerra interna na Akatsuki

No dia seguinte.

No café da manhã,Itachi,Lulubell,Konan e Tobi estavam sentados a mesa.

Itachi:Quieto...Esta tudo muito quieto.

Lulubell:...

Konan:...-U.U

Itachi:O que ouve Konan-San?

Konan:Pain...Aquele Maldito.

Tobi:Pain e os outros sairam de fininho as 5:00 da manhã.

Konan:Ah?

Itachi:O que estava fazendo as 5 da manhã?

Tobi:Lendo os Mangas do Itachi-San!

Itachi:O QUE?-O/.\O

Tobi:A 3 Meses Tobi faz isso.

Itachi:Pela sua movimentação que eu nem percebi,vou deixar ler meus Mangas a qualquer hora como premio...Só não entre mais no meu quarto.

Tobi:SIM!

Konan:Onde aqueles loucos foram?...Tobi,Itachi vocês tem uma missão!

Tobi e Itachi levantam imediatamente.

Tobi e Itachi:SIM!

Konan:Não deixem aqueles caras chegarem muito perto da Lulubell,matem se necessario.-Olhar de lunatica assassina.

Itachi:(Que medo).

Lulubell:Hum.

Itachi:Vamos!

Tobi e Itachi somem.

Lulubell:Eles são rapidos.

Konan:Vai ser a mesma coisa que teve com a Mikoto,porem o Itachi esta do nosso lado.

Lulubell:Desculpe os problemas.

Konan:Não se preocupe,o Itachi e o Tobi podem lidar com isso.

Lulubell:Que seja.

Na sala.

Itachi estava com uma roupa de detetive,chapeu e Caximbo.

Itachi:Vamos ver as evidencias.

Tobi:Eba vamos brincar de Detetive.

Tobi vai ate seu quarto e volta com uma roupa de Policial.

Itachi:Vamos prender os criminoso.

Atras do sofa.

Sasori:(Maldito,a Konan mandou eles,isso vai ser dificil,tenho que avisar os outros).

Itachi:TOBI!VAMOS!SE ELES REAGIREM É SÓ MATAR,ORDENS DA KONAN-SAN!

Sasori:(Isso ta realmente complicado,o Itachi é mestre em assassinatos,Konan...Tenho que avisar o Pain).

Tobi:SIM!

Tobi e Itachi saem dali,e Sasori aproveita para entrar na sala secreta do esconderijo secreto.

Por acaso existe esconderijo que não seja secreto?

Todos estavam lá.

Pain:Porque demorou tanto?

Sasori:Itachi e Tobi estão atras de nós por ordens da Konan.

Resto:!-O.O

Pain:Ou seja,devemos primeiro eliminar Itachi e Tobi.

Deidara:O Tobi é barbada,o problema vai ser o Itachi,mas eu cuido dele.

Pain:Tome cuidado Deidara...Eles são muito fortes.

Deidara:Hum.-Saindo do esconderijo.

Kakuzu:Quando eu achar o cadaver dele,vou vender.

Hidan:Não,vou usar seu sangue para o ritual.

Sasori:Deidara...

Pain:Sasori,o que ouve?

Sasori:Eu vou junto.

Ele sai.

Hidan:Tu fica com o Sasori e eu com o Deidara.

Kakuzu:Certo.

Kisame:Itachi-San não teria coragem de me matar.

Pain:Foram ordens da Konan.

Kisame:Tem razão...Itachi-San me mataria.-Triste.

Pain:Sasori,Deidara,seus sacrificios não serão em vão.

La fora.

Deidara:Estou feliz que veio Danna.

Sasori:Tu é só um pirralho,não tem a minima chance contra o Itachi sozinho,por isso tu vai ficar com o Tobi.

Deidara:Desculpe Danna,mas...O Itachi é meu.

?:Estão procurando o Itachi?

Deidara e Sasori:Lulubell!

Lulubell:Eles estão no segundo andar.-Passando por eles.

Deidara e Sasori:Temos que vencer.

Deidara e Sasori sobem as escadas.

E lá tinha um corredor,Itachi e Tobi esperavam.

Itachi:Sabia que viria após ouvir nossa conversa Sasori,mas não sabia que traria o pirralho.

Sasori:Vamos derrota-los e ficaremos com a Lulubell.

Itachi:Depois da ultima vez,eu aprendi a lição,vocês acho que não.

Tobi:Senpai,não quero lutar contra o Senpai.

Itachi:Mesmo que nos derrote,a Konan os derrotaram,desistam!  
Deidara e Sasori:NÃO!

Tobi:Senpai.

Itachi:Tobi,eu cuido dos dois.

Sasori:Terceiro Kazekage.

Ele invoca a marionete.

Deidara:Hum,vamos para o festival.-Pegando argila.

Itachi:Estou na vantagem...-Guardando o Caximbo.

Itachi:...Katon!Grandiosa Bola de Fogo!  
Ele lança uma Grande Bola de Fogo.

Deidara:Temos que recuar.

Itachi:Acabou.

Deidara e Sasori voam para longe e caem no chão.

Itachi:Não podem me derrotar.-Descendo as escadas.

Sasori:Desgraçado.-Se levantando.

Deidara:Vou te matar.-Se levantando.

Sasori:Te peguei.

A Areia de Ferro vem das escadas e cercam Itachi.

Itachi:Sasori...Maldito.

Sasori:Hum.

Deidara:Isso ai Danna!  
Itachi:(Eu não ativei meu Sharingan,não pude destinguir o Chakra,e tambem teve a Bola de Fogo que tapou toda a minha visão,não posso nem usar o Susano'o...Muito esperto Sasori...).-Sendo fechado completamente pela Areia de Ferro.

Itachi:...Mas...-Fechado completamente.

Itachi:...Não pode me pegar com isso.-Atras de Sasori e Deidara com o Sharingan ativado.

Deidara:Como isso é possivel?-Se virando.

Sasori:No ultimo segundo tu vez um Kage Bushin e usou a Substituição em seguida,deveria esperar isso de um Ninja do Calibre dele.-Se virando.

Itachi:Se eu não soubesse algo tão basico,teria morrido a muito tempo.-Usando o Tsukiyomi.

Os dois caem derrotados.

Logo chega Konan.

Konan:Nada mal Itachi.-Levando os corpos para algum lugar secreto.

Tobi vem correndo.

Tobi:Muito bem Itachi-Kun,mas estou triste pelo Senpai.

Itachi:Não se preocupe,não os matei.

Itachi:Ainda faltam os mortos-vivos,o peixe,a planta e o chefão.

No esconderijo.

Pain:Deidara e Sasori foram derrotados.

Kisame:Como sabe?

Pain:É só ler o que ta escrito antes porra.

Kisame:Desculpe,e não fala porra,porra.

Zetsu:Legal!-Chapadão.

Pain:De qualquer forma,devemos mandar outro para esta operação,algum voluntario.

Hidan:Eu!-Erguendo o braço.

Pain:Certo.

Hidan:Vou usar aquele Tobi,e o quase cego para um sacrificio...HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!-Risada Maligna.

Kakuzu:Va de uma vez.

Hidan:Sim.

Ele sai.

Na Sala.

Hidan:ITACHI!

Itachi:O que?-Do lado dele.

Hidan:Ah!-Pulando para o lado.

Itachi:O que quer?

Hidan:Não me assuste seu quase cego.

Itachi:Nani?

Hidan:Vou te matar!-Pegando a Foice.

Itachi:Não pode me matar,morto-vivo.

Hidan:AH!-Atacando.

Itachi desvia para traz.

Itachi:Opa.

Hidan:Nada mal para um quase cego!  
Itachi:Já chega.

Itachi tira Shurikens da manga,e joga em Hidan,que sem ta nem ai,toma as Shurikens.

Hidan:Sou Imortal.

Itachi:Então sofra eternamente...Amateratsu.

Ele queima Hidan que se atira no chão.

Hidan:SEU PUTO VIADO QUASE CEGO,TU ME PAGA!

Ele desmaia.

Itachi desfaz o Amateratsu e chega Konan e leva ele para um lugar secreto.

Minutos depois.

Pain:Hum,menos outro.

Kisame:Eu vou falar com o Itachi-San.-Subindo as escadinhas.

Ele abre a porta do esconderijo,e a porta explode e ele voa na parede derrotado.

Resto:!-O.O

Na sala.

Itachi:Muito previsivel.-Sentado no sofá.

Kakuzu:JÁ CHEGA!

Kakuzu e Zetsu sobem para derrotar Itachi.

Kakuzu:Itachi!

Itachi:O que?-Se levantando.

Kakuzu:Vou te derrotar!

Itachi:Sera?

De repende vem um monte de Kunais,como se viessem de uma metralhadora e acerta os dois que são derrotados.

Itachi:Isso ai Tobi.

Kakuzu:To...bi...Desgraçado!

Os dois desmaiam.

Tobi:Tobi é bom!-Com a mão na "metralhadora".

Itachi:Hum.

Tobi:ITACHI-KUN!CUIDADO!

Pain:Muito lento.-Atraz do Itachi.

Itachi:(Merda!).-Olhando para traz.

Pain estava vindo com aquela lança dele,mas Itachi usa Substituição e sai dali,e reaparece atras do sofá.

Itachi:Isso foi muito perigoso.

Pain:Muito bem Itachi.

Pain:Renda-se Itachi,não pode contra mim.

?:Eu posso!-Surgindo.

Pain:Ferro.

Itachi:Konan-San.

Konan:Venha Pain.-Tom serena.

Pain:SIM!

Konan anda,e Pain a segue ate o segundo andar,onde só se ouve os gritos de dor de Pain.

Tobi:Eu acho que Pain-Sama ta apanhando.

Itachi:Hum,de qualquer forma,protegemos Lulubell.

Tobi:Onde ela ta?

Itachi:Sei lá,não me importa.

Tobi:Porque?

Itachi:Só protegi Lulubell por ordens de Konan-San,não me importo com ela.

Tobi:Tu é cruel.

Itachi:Talvez.

E assim acabou um dia muito tumultuado na mais perigosa das Organizações da História dos Animes.

Capitulo III:

Os Exorcistas em Konoha

Lavi,Lenalee e Allen chegam nos portões da vila.

Allen:Uau!

Lenalee:É bem grande!

Eles entram lá na vila.

Allen:Esse lugar é legal.

Lenalee:Vamos falar com a Ho...Hoka...Não lembro.

Lavi:É um nome complicado.

?:Hokage.-Atraz deles.

Os três se viram.

Lenalee:Hokage...Que nome complicado.

?:Não é tanto,vocês devem ser Lenalee,Lavi e Allen do Anime -Man.

Lenalee:Isso!  
?:Sou Sakura.

Lenalee:Sakura-San.

Sakura:Venham comigo,a Hokage-Sama,esta lhes esperando.

Ela vai na frente e os três a seguem.

Eles chega lá.

Tsunade:Eles já chegaram.

Allen:Sim,Hokage-Sama.

Tsunade:Bom trabalho,Sakura.

Sakura:Sim.

Tsunade:Komui me mandou uma mensagem.

**Obs:**Imaginem como ele mandou esta mensagem.

Tsunade:Vocês estão atraz de uma pessoa titulada de Noé.

Lavi:Sim.

Tsunade:Suspeitamos,que esses caras e a Akatsuki estão juntas.

Lavi:Akasuki?

Lenalee:Akatsuki,a mais poderosa organização,formada por ninjas de Rank-S.

Allen:Rank-S?

Lenalee:Vocês não leram o Manga?

Allen e Lavi:Não.

Lenalee:Malditos.

Tsunade:De qualquer forma...

Naruto vem voando pela janela.

Ele cai de cara no chão.

Naruto:Ai...Aquele maldito.

Sakura:Naruto?

Naruto:Só porque eu acabei molhando o livro do Kakashi-Sensei...Ele me tocou aqui.-Se sentando,com a mão na cabeça.

Naruto:Ei,quem são eles?

Sakura:São do Anime -Man.

Naruto:D quem?

-Man,Allen,Lenalee e Lavi.

Naruto:Ah...Os caras que ia nos ajudar.

Sakura:Sim.

Naruto se levanta.

Naruto:Sou Naruto Uzumaki,futuro Hokage!

Lavi:E daí?Baka.

Naruto:NINGUEM ME CHAMA DE BAKA!

Sakura:O Sasuke-Kun te chamava de Baka,Baka.

Allen:Não se preocupe com o Lavi,ele gosta de dar apelidos as pessoas.

Lenalee:É mesmo.

Naruto:Entendo.-Desconfiado.

Tsunade:Podem ir a hora que quiserem.

Allen:Sim.

Naruto:Vamos comer!

Naruto leva eles ao Ichiraku Lamen.

Os Lamens são servidos.

Allen e Naruto:Itadakimasu!

Eles começam a comer muito rapido.

Sakura,Lenalee e Lavi só olham.

Sakura:Ele empata com o Naruto.

Lavi:Ele empata...

Lenalee:...Com o Allen-Kun.-Completando a frase de Lavi.

Os dois terminam.

Allen e Naruto:QUERO MAIS!

Os dois se olham,e saem aquele raiozinhos.

Allen:Acho que pode me vencer?

Naruto:Eu nunca desisto.

Os dois comem de novo,e os demais começam a comer.

2 horas depois,uma multidão olhando,após 200 pratos de Lamen cada um.

Naruto e Allen:Aca...bei...-Caindo.

Os dois desmaiam.

Todos aplaudem.

Lenalee,Lavi e Sakura:!-O.O

Tio do Lamen:Essa é a conta.-Mostrando para os três.

Lenalee,Lavi e Sakura:ELES PAGAM!

Eles desaparecem,só ficam Naruto e Allen caidos no chão.

No dia seguinte.

Os dois acordam e se levantam.

Naruto:Tu foi muito bem.

Allen:Tu tambem.

Tio do Lamen:Ei aqui a conta.

Naruto:O QUE?-O.O

Allen:Só isso?

Naruto:O QUE QUER DIZER COM "SÓ ISSO"?-O.O

Allen:Meu Mestre gastava o Triplo,e eu tinha que pagar...Conhece alguem que goste de apostar?

Naruto:A Tsunade.

Allen:Ei Tio do Lamen,já volto com o teu dinheiro.

Ele vai embora.

30 Minutos depois.

Allen:Voltei!-Com duas maletas de Dinheiro.

Ele larga no balcão.

Allen:Toma.

Tio do Lamen:Valeu.

Allen:Vamos.

Naruto:Sim.

Eles vão embora.

Os dois estavam andando por Konoha ate que ao fazerem uma curva,se deparam com algo nunca jamais imaginados.

?:Eai Naruto!

?:Allen.

Naruto:Ero-Senin!-O.O  
Allen:Mestre!-O.O

Jiraia e Cross:Vocês se conhecem?

Jiraia e Cross estavam com os braços por traz da nuca no ombro do outro.

Naruto e Allen:Nós iamos perguntar isso.

Cross:Ele é um grande amigo meu,passamos varias noites bebendo com mulheres.

Jiraia:Parece que tu tem o mesmo problema com seu aprendiz,ele não seguiu essa sua parte,é um Baka igual ao Naruto.

Cross:Afinal o que faz aqui?Baka Deshi.

Baka Deshi=Aprendiz Idiota.

Allen:Estou em uma missão,para achar um Noé.

Cross:Entendo,não é nada divertido,meu velho amigo,vamos.

Jiraia:Sim.

Os dois vão andando.

Naruto e Allen:Seu Mestre é estranho.

Naruto e Allen:Tem razão.

Naruto e Allen:São dois pervetidos.

Naruto e Allen:Porque nós,personagens principais temos que sofrer assim?

Eles vão para um cantinho,e se encolhem.

Logo uma pessoa para na frente deles.

?:Allen!Te achei!

Allen:Krory!

Os dois se levantam.

Naruto:UM VAMPIRO!

Ele sai correndo,e todo mundo em volta tambem.

Allen:Ah?

Krory começa a Chorar.

Naruto se esbarra em Sakura,que estava com Lavi e Lenalee.

Sakura:Olha por onde anda?

Naruto:NÃO VÁ PARA LÁ,TEM UM VAMPIRO E ELE DEVE TER COMIDO O ALLEN!

Lenalee:Deve ser o Krory.

Naruto:Vocês conhecem o Vampiro?

Naruto e Sakura se levantam.

Lenalee:Ele não é um vampiro.

Lavi:Só parece um.

Naruto:Talvez estajam sob o feitiço dele,ou então...VOCÊS TAMBEM SÃO VAMPIROS!-Apontado para eles.

Ele toma um soco de Sakura e ele cai no chão.

Sakura:NÃO FALE BESTEIRAS!-Ò.Ó

Eles se aproximam de Allen e Krory.

Krory estava chorando.

Sakura:NARUTO!SE DESCULPE!-Chutando ele.

Naruto:Desculpe...Cara.

Krory:Esta tudo bem.-Parando de chorar.

Lavi:Eai Kuro-Chan!  
Krory:Lenalle,Lavi,vocês vieram.

Lenalee:Eai.

Lavi:Porque esta aqui?

Krory:Eu me perdi na Arca,daí eu vi uma nova entrada e vim,ai eu pensei,"O Allen deve estar por aqui",daí comecei a procurar.

Lavi:Pensou bem.

Allen:Já que esta aqui,pode nos ajudar.

Krory:Em que?

Allen:Capturar uma Noé.

Krory:Entendo.

Lenalee:Já estavamos indo.

Todos eles vão para o portão.

Allen:VAMOS!

Capitulo IV:

Kanda e Sasuke

Horas depois.

Kanda sai da Arca de Noé.

Kanda:Saco.

Flash Back.

Na sala de Kumoi.

Kumoi:Kanda-Kun!Tem um Noé para capturar.

Kanda:Algo interessante.

Kumoi:É só ir para a nova entrada da Arca de Noé.

Kanda:Já vou.

Ele sai.

Fim do Flash Back.

Kanda:Onde estou?

Já era de noite.

Kanda:Saco.

Ele anda pela floresta.

Ele ve uma fumaça.

Kanda:Hum,deve ter um grupo por aqui.

Ele chega lá,tinha quatro pessoas,e todas dormindo.

?:O que quer?-Acordando.

Kanda:Estou indo ate Konoha,onde é?

? se levanta rapidamente.

?:Konoha não pode me pegar?

Kanda:Tu é um fugitivo?Interessante,qual o seu nome?Espere...Sasuke Uchiha?

Sasuke:Exatamente.

Kanda:Eu dei uma olhada no Manga,tu parece ser forte,um inimigo poderoso.

Sasuke:Yu Kanda,certo?

Kanda:Sim.

Sasuke:Vi o Anime.

Kanda:Que seja.

?:O que esta havendo?

?:Que saco essa barulheira.

?:Sasuke.

Sasuke:Karin,Seigetsu e Juugo,não atrapalhem,é espadachim contra espadachim.

Karin:É o Kanda.

Suigetsu:Kanda?

Juugo:Não via o Anime ou o Manga do -Man?

Suigetsu:Eu estava num tubo não podia ler,aquele Orochimaru,não tinha uma TV naquela merda de lugar.

Kanda:Vou lhe mostrar...-Ele e Sasuke sacavam suas espadas.

Kanda:...Como se usa uma Espada,Kozo.

Kozo=Pirralho.

Sasuke:Kusanagi é a melhor espada.

Kanda:Inocencia Ativar!

Após a ativação.

Kanda:Vamos.

Kanda:Kaichu...Ichigen!

Sasuke faz a Espada Chidore e destroi o Kaichu Ichigen.

Sasuke:Não vai me pegar com algo tão inutil.-Desfazendo a Espada Chidore.

Kanda:Isso é interessante.

Ele tenta cortar Sasuke mas ele desvia e tenta cortar a cabeça de Kanda,mas ele se defende com a Katana,e tenta cortar Sasuke que pula para traz.

Kanda:Ningentou!

Outra espada surge.

Sasuke:Tome!-Fazendo o Chidore correr na Lamina.

Os dois se atacam e da uma explosão e quando a poeira baixa,os dois estão ajoelhados.

Sasuke:Nada mal...Mas,o que faz aqui?

Kanda:Esta indo a Konoha,pegar informações sobre a Akatsuki.

Sasuke:Tambem esta atraz da Akatsuki?

Kanda:Não,só estou atras de uma pessoa que provavelmente esta envolvida com eles.

Sasuke:Então que tal um acordo.

Kanda:Acordo?

Sasuke:Estou atraz de um Membro da Akatsuki,já que estamos atras da mesma Organização,se tu pegar as informaçõe de Konoha para nós,eu lhe dou as informações,e nós vamos ate a Akatsuki.

Kanda:Parece algo interessante.

Kanda:Vou para lá,imediatamente,depois encontro vocês.

Sasuke:Certo.

Kanda vai.

Em Konoha no dia seguinte.

Na sala da Hokage.

Kanda:O que?Eles não me esperaram?

Tsunade:Eu nem sabia que tu viria.

Kanda:Kumoi...-Ù.Ú

Flash Back.

Kanda:Vou indo.

Ele sai.

Kumoi:VOU MANDAR UMA MENSAGEM PARA KONOHA!

Fim do Flash Back.

Kanda:De qualquer forma,vou indo.

No dia seguinte.

Ele se encontra com o time Taka.

Kanda:Vamos.

Sasuke:O que conseguiu?

Kanda:Nada de mais,só o que eu já sabia,mas um grupo foi para lá.

Sasuke:Entendo,talvez possamos encontra-los.

Kanda:Ouve uma movimentação estranha em uma Floresta ao Sudoeste.

Sasuke:Vamos.

Capitulo V:

A primeira Batalha da Akatsuki

Numa cidade,dias depois.

O pessoal de Konoha chega.

Vou dividir eles por grupos:

Pessoal de Konoha:Allen,Lavi,Naruto,Sakura,Krory e Lenalee.

Pessoal do Sasuke:Time Taka + Kanda.

Pessoal da Akatsuki:Akatsuki + Lulubell.

Lavi:Já é a 3ª Cidade.

Naruto:Não aguento mais.

Sakura:Não é tão facil achar a Akatsuki.

Lenalee:Eles se escondem bem.

Krory:Gente.

Resto:O que?

Krory:Cade o Allen?

Todos param.

Pessoal de Konoha:Merda.

Numa mesa de um bar.

Allen estava sentado jogando poker com um homem,que é ninguem mais ninguem menos que Itachi Uchiha,sem saber que ele era o inimigo.

Tinha uma galera em volta.

**Obs:**Quando Itachi vai jogar Poker ele nunca ta com a Capa da Akatsuki.

Pessoa:Ninguem vence o Itachi.

Pessoa 2:Esse garoto sera derrotado.

Allen:(Parece que esse cara é bom).

Allen "compra" uma carta,que vem de baixo da manga.

Allen:Acabou.

Allen:Straight Flush!-Colocando as cartas sobre a mesa.

Itachi:Straight Flush...São 5 cartas seguidas do mesmo naipe que não seja até ao As...Só pode ser vencida pela jogada suprema.-Colocando as cartas sobre a mesa.

Allen:Impossivel!-O.O

Itachi:Royal Straight Flush...A jogada Suprema do Poker.

Pessoa 3:Um Straight Flush seguido de um Royal Straight Flush,é quase impossivel!.

Allen:(Quem é esse cara?Como pode me vencer?).

Itachi:Ninguem pode me vencer.

Allen:Vamos jogar de novo.(Só existem 4 combinações possiveis para um Royal Straight Flush,não vou mais perder).

Itachi embaralha as cartas.

Itachi:Não existe meios de me vencer,garoto.-Colocando as cartas sobre as mesas.

Eles compram as cartas.

Itachi:...

Allen:Hum.-Cara maligna.

Itachi:Não pode me vencer,eu já disse.

Allen "compra" uma carta e descarta outra.

Allen:(Como?O que esta havendo,porque não vem as cartas certas?).-O.O

Itachi:E então?(Por sorte esse garoto não via esse Anime,mas eu vi todo o seu,não pode me pegar com suas jogadas,pirralho).

Allen estava suando frio.

Allen:(Full House?Que merda,só piorei).

Allen:Tome.-Baixando as cartas.

Itachi:Hum.-Baixando as cartas.

Itachi tinha um Four of a Kind.

Itachi:Four of a Kind,chamado tambem de Poker,uma jogada superior a Full House.

Eles jogam mais uma vez.

Itachi:Vamos jogar uma ultima vez,cada um aposta a metade.

Allen:Mas a minha metade é menor que a tua.

Itachi:Não me importo.

Eles jogam.

Allen "compra" sua carta.

Itachi:(Ele vai perder de novo).

Allen:Itachi...Esta na hora,da minha ultima jogada.

Itachi:Certo!

Os dois descem as cartas sobre a mesa.

Allen:Royal Straight Flush!-Um sorriso maligno.

Itachi:Impossivel!Eu tenho um Straight Flush!(O que esta havendo?Meu Genjutsu...Acabou!).-O.O

Itachi:(Eu uso Genjutsu para que todos vejam as cartas que eu quero e assim eu ganho de todos,porem...Alguem quebrou meu Genjutsu sem que eu percebece).

Pessoas:IMPOSSIVEL!ITACHI PERDEU!

Itachi olha para o lado.

Itachi:Sakura-San.

Allen olha.

Allen:Sakura-San!

Itachi se levanta.

Itachi:Nada mal,suas habilidades em quebra de Genjutsu são boas.

Allen:Gen...jutsu?Espere!Vocês se conhecem?

Sakura:Pode se dizer que sim.

Itachi:Sakura-San,não pense que pode me derrotar.-Ativando o Sharingan.

Sakura:Hum.

Itachi olha para Allen e o faz dormir.

Itachi:Somos só nos dois.

Pessoa:Itachi é um Shinobi?

Pessoa 4:Quem se importa?Vamos fugir!

Todos saem correndo.

Sakura:Vou lhe derrotar Itachi!

Itachi:Isso não é possivel.

Itachi:Agora...Tu estragou o meu jogo,esta na hora de ser...

Itachi:...Derrota!-Na frente dela.

Sakura:(Rapido demais!).

Ela toma um soco muito forte no estomago ela sai voando do bar e acaba dentro de uma casa.

Itachi:Katon!Bola de Fogo!

A Bola de Fogo destroi a casa.

Itachi:Acabou.

Sakura se levanta dos escombros da casa.

Sakura:Merda.

Itachi:Não foi o suficiente?

Sakura:Tome!-Correndo na direção dele.

Itachi:Não pode me pegar.

Itachi toma um golpe pelas costas e voa em direção a ela.

Itachi:(Merda!Aquele Garoto acordou,ativou a Inocencia e me jogou na direção ela!).

Ele toma o soco,mas era um Kage Bushin.

Sakura:O QUE?

Itachi estava atraz dela.

Itachi:Acabou.

Ela olha para ele.

Itachi:Tsukiyomi.

Ela cai derrotada.

Allen:SAKURA-SAN!

Itachi:Garoto,foi o primeiro que ganhou de mim,embora tenha roubado.

Allen:Então tu sabia?

Itachi:Mas é claro,eu vi o Anime.

Allen:Entendo.

Itachi:Não vão pegar a Lulubell,ordens da Konan-San.

Itachi some.

Allen:Merda.

Logo chega o Pessoal de Konoha.

Lenalee:O que ouve aqui?

Allen:Itachi Uchiha.

Lavi:Ele era forte?

Allen:É.

Naruto:O irmão do Teme.

Lavi:Quem é Teme?

Lenalee:O Sasuke.

Allen:Quem é Sasuke?

Lenalee:O irmão do Itachi.

Lenalee:Vão ler o Manga ou ver o Anime.

Mais tarde.

No esconderijo da Akatsuki.

Todos na sala.

Resto menos Itachi:O QUE?

Itachi:É,eles já estão por perto.

Pain:Em quantos?

Itachi:Provavelmente,em 6.

Pain:Ainda estão em menor numero.

Itachi:De qualquer forma,eles são perigosos,não para mim nem para a Konan que vimos -Man.

Pain:Não adianta...Nunca vou contemplar outro Anime ou Manga.

Itachi:Isso pode custar nossa organização.

Pain:E daí?

Itachi:A paz no mundo.

Pain:Não me importo...Contemplar somente esse Anime é o certo.

Os dois ficam frente-a-frente.

Itachi:Vai encarar.

Konan:Querem parar?-Tom suave,mas ameaçador.

Itachi e Pain:Sim.

Deidara:Eu posso acabar com todos.

Itachi:Eu duvido.

Deidara:Vou provar.

Sasori:Tu vai morrer.

Deidara:Não se preocupe Danna.

Sasori:Quem disse que eu estava preocupado?

Pain:Certo...Deidara,tu e Tobi tem uma missão.

Deidara:NÃO!Não quero ir junto com o Pirulito que toma sorvetes!

Sasori:O Pain esta certo.

Deidara:Se o Danna diz...Vamos.

Pain:Sua missão é impedir que eles saiam da cidade vivos.

Deidara e Tobi:Sim!

Deidara e Tobi saem porta a fora.

Hidan:Hum...No que isso vai dar?

Pain:Onde esta a Lulubell?

Konan:Dormindo no quarto dela.

Pain:Entendo.

Cada um vai para um canto.

O Pessoal de Konoha estava num hotel.

Sobre este hotel.

Deidara:Tobi,olhe o plano.

Tobi:SIM!-Pegando papel e caneta.

Deidara:Imagine...

Tentem imaginar.

Deidara:...Eles estão cada um em um quarto,os que vieram de Konoha de um lado,e os que vieram do anime -Man do outro lado do corredor.

Tobi:Sim!-Anotando.

Deidara:Então,tu troca de roupa e finge que é um vendedor de Pirulitos.

Tobi:Sim!-Anotando.

Deidara:Dentro dos pirulitos eu vou por Argila,e quando eles comprarem eu explodo todos.

Tobi:SIM!-Anotando.

Deidara:Perguntas?

Tobi:Tobi pode comer pirulitos?

Deidara:Pensei que gostasse de sorvetes.

Tobi:Mas pirulitos tambem são bons.

Deidara:Tá,mas toma cuidado para não comer os errados para não explodir.

Eles pegam os pirulitos,e Tobi vai vende-los no hotel.

Tobi vende para todos que ele deveria vender,e então volta para cima do hotel.

Tobi:Deu!Só sobrou 10 pirulitos!

Deidara:Isso!Agora...Tome!Katsu!

Da uma explosão e Deidara voa longe.

Tobi:Pirulitos de Tobi explodiram.

Deidara volta para lá.

Deidara:Tobi...Por acaso,tu deu os Pirulitos certo para eles?

Tobi:Deidara-Senpai disse que deveria dar Pirulitos,mas não disse quais tinham argila,então Tobi pensou "Os mais bonitos devem ser de Senpai" então eu dei para eles.

Deidara:Espere!QUER DIZER QUE OS PIRULITOS QUE TU DEU PARA ELES ERAM MAIS ARTISTICOS QUE OS MEUS?-Ò./)

Tobi:Espere Senpai!

Deidara começa a enforcar Tobi.

Tobi:Senpai!

Deidara:MORRA!-Enforcando mais forte.

?:Pegamos!

Eles são capturados pelo Pessoal de Konoha que ouviu a explosão e os gritos.

No quarto do Naruto.

Naruto:Pegamos dois!

Allen:Esta na hora de nos dizer onde eles estão.

Lavi:É isso mesmo.

Deidara:Não.-Amarrado.

Deidara:NÃO NÃO!NÃO VOU DIZER ONDE TA A LULUBELL!

Tobi:TOBI TAMBEM NÃO!-Amarrado.

Naruto:Vocês não vão sair daqui ate nos dizer!-Olhar Maligno.

Allen:É mesmo.-Olhar Maligno.

Sakura:Esses dois são muito parecidos.

No dia seguite,na Sala,todos estavam lá.

Itachi:Olhem o que eu recebi hoje.-Com uma carta na mão.

Hidan:Eu não quero saber das cartas da Mikoto-San para ti.

Itachi:Não meta a Mikoto-San nisso,ela nem vai aparecer nessa fic.

Hidan:Entendo.

Itachi:Bom vou ler..."Essa carta foi enviada por mim,eu estou preso aqui,então me salvem".

Hidan:Quem foi o burro que escreveu isso?

Resto:Tobi.

Itachi:Ele e Deidara devem ter sido capturados pelo inimigo,que o fizeram enviar esta carta.

Kakuzu:Espero que tenha sido de graça.

Hidan:Vamos salva-los,aqueles corpos me pertecem...Não!Pertencem a Jashim-Sama!

Pain:Então vamos todos.

Lulubell:Tambem vou.

Capitulo VI:

A missão de resgate

Na frente do Esconderijo.

Pain:Para salvarmos eles,vamos fazer o seguite.

Resto:...-Expectativa.

Pain:Nós vamos chegar lá...

Resto:...-Expectativa.

Pain:...E então vamos...

Resto:...-Expectativa.

Pain:...Baixar o cacete neles.

Resto:...-¬¬

Konan:Ei somos NINJAS!Agimos nas sombras.

Pain:Eles tem que conhecer a dor.

Konan:Cale-se...Mudança de planos.

Itachi:Devemos explodir tudo.

Konan:Não!

Hidan:Devemos mata-los.

Konan:Outro dia.

Kisame:Devemos ficar aqui,para cuidar dos peixinhos.

Konan:Outra hora.

Sasori:Devemos pegar eles na hora da saida.

Konan:Isso não é colegio.

Zetsu:O ZetsU tem um plano.

ZetsU:Devemos entrar lá secretamente e trazer eles de volta.

Konan:Finalmente alguem que pensa!

Itachi:(Ela falou isso,mas não deu nenhuma sugestão).

Konan:Itachi!

Itachi:(Ela é telepata?).

Konan:Talvez.

Itachi:!-O.O

Numa terra muito distante...Mentira na cidade ali perto.

Já de madrugada.

Zetsu:Achei eles.

Itachi:Então vão de uma vez.

Zetsu some no chão.

Itachi:Porque precisam de todos nós?

Konan:Só para garantir.

No quarto de Naruto,sai Zetsu do chão.

Zetsu ve Deidara amarrado.

Zetsu:Deidara!-Falando baixinho.

Deidara:Ah?-Acordando.

Zetsu:Vamos!

Deidara:Sim.

Zetsu:Cade o Tobi?

Deidara:Foi no banheiro.

Zetsu:O que?-O|O

Logo sai Tobi do banheiro.

Tobi:Zetsu-San!

Zetsu:Tobi?Porque não fugiu com o Deidara.

Tobi:Porque vocês tem que nos salvar,foi isso que Sakura-San e os outros disseram.-Se amarrando.

Zetsu:Ah?

Deidara:Agora nos liberte.

Zetsu:O que?-Olhando uma samambaia sobre uma janela perto de Deidara e Tobi.

ZetsU:Ei!

Zetsu:Samambaia,vamos fugir juntos!-Pegando a Samambaia.

Ele pula pela janela.

Deidara:Zetsu!-Ò./)

Zetsu surge de volta onde tava o Pessoal da Akatsuki.

Zetsu:Voltei!

Kisame:Ah...Isso não parece o Deidara.

Zetsu:Deidara?Opa...Eu me esqueci deles.

No quarto do Naruto.

Deidara:Zetsu desgraçado,quebrou a janela,e esse garoto não acordou,e o vento gelado vem em mim.

Onde tava o Pessoal da Akatsuki.

Konan:Não podemos confiar no Zetsu.

Pain:Vamos mostrar a dor.

Konan:Não.

Pain:Ta.

Itachi:É minha vez.

Konan:O que vai fazer?

Itachi:Não se preocupe,nada demais.

Ele vai.

Sopra um ventinho.

Itachi chega na frente do hotel.

Itachi:Aquela janela quebrada.

Ele sobe e entra por aquela janela.

Deidara:Itachi!

Itachi:Deidara.

Tobi:Itachi-Kun!  
Itachi:Pirralho,diga que me obedecera pela eternidade.

Deidara:Prefiro morrer.

Itachi:Então morra...Tobi vamos.

Tobi:Tobi não sai sem Deidara-Senpai.

Deidara:Tobi.

Itachi:Tu é um idiota.

Ele some.

Onde tava o Pessoal da Akatsuki.

Itachi:Eles não quiseram vir,vá outro.

Konan:Bom...Quem vai?

Hidan:Eu.-Segundas intenções.

Konan:Nem pensar tu vai matar todos.

Hidan:Eu sei.

Konan:Kakuzu não é confiavel,Pain tambem não,Kisame!

Kisame:Sim.

Konan:Vá.

Kisame:Sim.

Ele vai.

Kisame tenta entrar pela mesma janela,mas ele fica entalado na janela.

Deidara:Eu desisto.

Tobi:Kisame-San.

Kisame:Que janela pequena.

Deidara:Tu que é grande feito um tubarão.

Kisame:Mas é claro,sou forte que nem um tubarão.

Deidara:Quem disse forte?

Kisame:Deidara.-Ù.Ú

Onde tava o pessoal da Akatsuki.

Konan:O Kisame ta demorando.

Hidan:Devem ter achado que era um peixe,o cortado e Fritado para o café da manhã.

Itachi:Acredito que se isso aconteceu,todos os hospedes vão morrer.

Pain:JÁ CHEGA,VOU DESCER O CACETE NELES!-Ò.Ó

Konan:Se der um passo tu morre.

Pain:Ta legal.-Fingindo não tar com medo.

Lulubell:Posso tentar?

Konan:Sim.

Já estava amanhecendo.

Entra uma água por baixo da porta do quarto de Naruto e vira uma Gata Preta.

Deidara:Lulubell!

Tobi:Lulubell-San!

Kisame:Achei que gatos não gostavam de água.

Deidara e Lulubell:...-¬¬

Lulubell corta as cortas de Deidara e Tobi.

Tobi:Como vamos tirar o Kisame.

Deidara:Deixe comigo!-Cara maligna.

Segundos depois.

Deidara:KATSU!

Ta uma explosão e Kisame voa muito longe.

Deidara,Tobi e Lulubell saem dali.

Logo depois.

Sakura e os outros entram no quarto do Naruto.

Sakura:NARUTO!

Allen:O que aconteceu aqui?

Naruto:Ah...-Acordando.

Naruto:AH!PORQUE TEM UM BURACO NA PAREDE DO MEU QUARTO!

Sakura:NARUTO!-Ò.Ó

Sakura espanca Naruto.

Allen:A Lenalee só da um soco.

Lavi:Ainda bem que ela não é assim.

Krory:Isso foi estranho.

Onde tava o Pessoal da Akatsuki.

Konan:Ela conseguiu!

Itachi:Hum.

Lulubell volta ao normal.

Itachi:Vamos cantar uma musica.

Tobi começa a bater com uma mão na madeira.

Itachi,Deidara,Kakuzu e Hidan:Vamos agradecer a LU LU BELL...LU LU BELL...Ela salvou Deidara e Tobi LU LU BELL...LU LU BELL...Ela é a LU LU BELL.

Musica tirada de um video do Final Fantasy VII VIII X num site lá,só mudei a letra.

Os que não tocaram:...-¬¬

Itachi:De qualquer forma,vamos embora.

Pain:Do que esta falando?Noss missão vai ser outra.

Itachi:Outra?

Pain:É...Temos que comprar as coisas da casa.

Itachi:Entendo.

Pain:Itachi compra novos Eletroeletronicos,Hidan compra a comida,e os demais podem voltar.

Kakuzu:Eu vou ver o dinheiro que vão gastar.

Pain:Não.

Kakuzu:Vou.

Pain:Não.

Kakuzu:Vou.

Pain:Vamos arrasta-lo.

Todos,menos Itachi e Hidan,levam Kakuzu numa camisa de força ate o esconderijo da Akatsuki.

Itachi e Hidan se separam para comprar.

Hidan vai para para o mercado,mas passa na frente de um sitiozinho.

Hidan:Hum?-Olhando o Sitiozinho.

Ele ve umas ovelhas,bois e vacas.

Hidan:...-Cara de quem achou o "bilhete premiado".

Hidan pula a cerquinha,pega sua foice e mata a ovelha,e faz aquele ritual sinistro.

E então sai da casa o Fazendeiro com uma espingarda.

Fazendeiro:Ei!

Hidan se levanta rapidamente,interrompendo seu ritual,ele tira a lança do peito.

Hidan:VENHA LOUVAR JASHIM-SAMA!

Ele toma uma bala no peito e cai no chão.

Hidan:Ai...Vamos tentar...

Antes de terminar,o Fazendeiro começa a descarregar todas as balas neles.

Hidan:...-X.X

Fazendeiro:Acabou.-Voltando para a casa.

Hidan se levanda.

Hidan:Sou imortal...Filho da mãe,ta doendo muito.-Pegando a Ovelha.

Ele sai dali com a ovelha.

Enquanto isso.

Itachi:Hum,vamos ver o que tem para comprar.-Indo para o mercado.

Ele andava normalmente mas uma voz do alem disse para ele olhar para o lado e ele viu...Uma loja de Manga.

Itachi:Acho que não tem problema se eu ficar mais um tempo por aqui.-Entrando na loja de manga.

Itachi:Vamos ver...-Olhando as prateleiras.

Itachi:...Bleach?Não,já tenho todos...Video Girl Ai,não é chato...Que merda...Já tenho tudo?

Itachi começa um momento de reflecção.

...

Itachi:...

15 Minutos depois.

Já tinha poeira,nos ombros e no cabelo dele.

Itachi:Vou para a prateleira do lado.

1 hora depois,na ultima prateleira.

Itachi:Prateleira de Mangas mais antigos...Cavaleiros do Zodiaco Episodio G,legal!Esse eu não tenho.

Ele pega e vai ate o cara do balcão.

Itachi:Quanto?

Cara da loja:100 Ryous.

Itachi:Sim!

Ele da o dinheiro e vai ate a loja que ele tinha que ir.

Itachi:TV 52 polegadas?-Olhando as TVs

Itachi:Muito pequena...-Ele olha para o lado.

Itachi:Espere...Isso é...!-Vendo uma outra TV.

Itachi:...122 POLEGADAS!-O/.\O

Todos olham pra ele.

Itachi:Desculpe.

Ele vai ate a mulher que cuida das venda das TVs.

Itachi:Quero aquela TV.-Apontando para a imensa TV.

Vendedora:Não posso,aquela foi reservada.

Itachi:Por quem?-Olhar maligno.

Vendedora:Uma mulher chamada...Matsumoto...Eu acho.

Itachi:Poderia ser...?-O/.\O

Itachi:O que esta havendo?-Vendo a TV sendo levada por Shinigami para a Soul Society.

Itachi:Hum...Então,tem mais uma missão.

Itachi volta feito uma bala para o Esconderijo da Akatsuki.

Hidan já havia chegado.

Itachi:REUNIÃO!-Grito Ultra-Sonico.

Logo depois todos reunidos.

Pain:O que foi?

Itachi:Temos que roubar a TV de 122 Polegadas.

Toda a Akatsuki + Lulubell:122 POLEGADAS!-O.O

Pain:Porque não comprou?

Itachi:Foi levada para a Soul Society.

Pain:O QUE?

Itachi:Sabe o que é isso?

Pain:Mas é claro,a Konan vive falando disso.

Itachi:Mas o problema é como vamos chegar lá.

Hidan:Vamos espancar o dono da Fic!

Pain:Ele conhecera a dor.

Kisame:Mas ele sempre fez eu ficar com meus peixinhos.

Itachi:IDIOTAS!Ele determina nossa história,nós podemos morrer se ele quiser,então calem-se.

Pain:Essa fic esta em nivel especial

Itachi:Eu não me importo com isso,desde que eu esteja no topo.

Pain:E então...-Todos ignorando Itachi.

Itachi:(Fui ignorado).

Hidan:...Vamos.

Kisame:Pela TV de 122 Polegadas.

Pessoal da Akatsuki menos Lulubell:VAMOS LÁ!

Eles somem.

Lulubell:Todos se foram...Entendo,eu fiquei sozinha...Vou segui-los.

Ela sai.

No quarto do Naruto.

Naruto estava todo quebrado e sozinho.

Os Akatsukis entram lá,pelo buraco na parede.

Naruto:AAAAHHHH!

Pain:Alvo encontrado.

Kisame e Kakuzu seguram Naruto.

Naruto:ME SOLTEM!  
Itachi:Como os caras do Man vieram para esse mundo?

Naruto:EU NÃO SEI!  
Itachi:Vou torturar o Lamen.

Naruto:NÃO!LAMEN!

Itachi:Vamos pegar o Lamen.

Lulubell:Não precisa disso.-Chegando.

Akatsuki:Lulubell!

Lulubell:Eu vim para este mundo,atraves do poder de Road,mas sei como os outros vieram a este mundo,me sigam.

Eles deixam o Naruto lá e saem.

Eles vão ate a arca de Noe.

Itachi:Entendo.

Eles entram na arca.

No escoderijo da Akatsuki.

Tudo explode.

O Pessoal de Konoha menos o Naruto entra.

Sakura:Onde eles estão?

Allen:Sei lá.

Lenalee:Talvez tenham fugido.

Logo chega Sasuke e Kanda.

Sasuke:O que ouve aqui?

Sakura:Sasuke!Kanda!

Kanda:Hum,nosso inimigos se foram.

Sasuke:Vamos nos reunir,e derrotar a Akatsuki.

Resto:SIM!

Sakura:Mas cade seus parceiros.

Sasuke:O Dono da Fic,não gosta muito deles então deixou eles fora dessa.

Capitulo VII:

O mundo do Bleach

Eles saem da arca,e caem no rio.

Eles saem da água.

Itachi:Vamos.

Pain:Para onde?

Konan:Para onde o Shinigami desta cidade se encontra.

Pain:Hum?

Lulubell:Vamos.

Eles andam ate acharem a casa de Ichigo.

Pain:Vamos bater na porta.

Itachi:Só porque saimos do nosso mundo,continuamos sendo Ninjas,vamos entrar pela a janela.

Eles entram pela a janela do quarto de Ichigo.

Konan:Ele não esta aqui?

Pain:Otimo.

Hidan:Quarto pequeno.

Kakuzu:É.

Kisame:Pelo menos a janela é grande.

Kakuzu:Ele é mais economico que vocês.

Todos o ignoram.

?:Ei vocês!

Todos olham para a voz vinda do criado-mudo.

Hidan:Um urso de pelucia?

Tobi:TOBI QUER UM PRA TOBI!

Kon:Vão morrer!-Pulando para dar um chute em Hidan.

Hidan o segura pela perna.

Hidan:Sera que é obra de Jashim-Sama?

Kon:Sei lá quem é ele,mas me solta se não eu te chuto!

Konan o pega o joga na parede.

Konan:Cale-se.

Deidara:Esse quarto não é artistico.

Sasori:Ainda bem.

Deidara:De qualquer forma,onde ele esta?

Konan:O Ichigo chegara logo.

Deidara:Vamos descer a escadaria?

Konan:Não,lá estão as pessoas da familia dele.

Itachi:Opa.

Konan:O que foi?

Itachi:Se eu estiver certo...Tem algo que vai dar um problemão.

Konan:Qual?

Itachi:Escute...Pense na dificuldade que tivemos logo quando a Lulubell chegou.

Konan:Entendo!

Pain:Qual é o codigo de vocês?

Itachi e Konan:CALE-SE!

Itachi:Isso pode acontecer.

Konan:Tem razão.

Itachi:O que faremos?

Konan:Já sei,que horas são?

Kon olha o relogio.

Kon:8 horas.

Itachi:O que planeja.

Konan:Esqueça o plano,afinal desta vez,eu não vou impedir eles de quererem ficar com garota nenhuma.

Homens menos Itachi e Tobi:NÃO?

Konan:Não.

Eles começam a comemorar.

Itachi:Mas?

Konan:Vamos deixar as coisas rolarem.

Konan:Mas acho que aqui,nada sera igual.

Itachi:Não entendo?

Konan:Mas que merda é só deixar rolar.

Itachi:Ata.

Konan:Me sigam!

Uma hora depois.

No colegio.

Professor:Bom hoje teremos novos alunos.

Ichigo:Novos?

Professor:São 11.

Turma:!-O.O

Logo todos entram.

Itachi:Eu me recuso a passar por isso.

Konan:Qual o problema Itachi?

Pain:Porque eu estou aqui?

Itachi:Só o Deidara poderia estara aqui,se bem que com a inteligencia dele,ele estaria no primario.-O provocando.

Deidara:Qual é a sua Uchiha?

Konan:Itachi!  
Itachi:Desculpe.

Hidan:28.

Konan:Ah?

Hidan:28 Sacrificios.

Konan:Ei!

Hidan:São figurantes!

Konan:Cale-se!

Kakuzu:Vamos.

Todos eles se sentam.

Sasori:Hum.

Na hora do almoço.

Todos menos Itachi,Tobi,Konan e Lulubell se levantam.

Pain:Vamos curtir o colegial.

Konan:Tradução,ir ficar com garotas.

Pain:Esta na hora.

Eles saem da sala.

Itachi:Vamos falar com o Ichigo?

Konan:Sim.

Itachi e Konan vão falar com Ichigo,e do lado direito estava Rukia e do outro Orihime.

Itachi e Konan sentem nas classes da frente

Itachi:Eai,novos colegas.

Ichigo:Eai.

Orihime:Ola.

Rukia:Oi.

Orihime:Querem almoçar com nós?

Itachi:Não,nem temos.

Konan:Viemos meio que na pressa.

Orihime:Posso dar um pouco do meu,tem Geleia com Feijão e Suco de Algas.

Itachi:Não somos acustumados a ficar sem comer.

Orihime:Então ta.

Konan:Vamos direto ao assunto.

Itachi:Tu é chata Konan,nem deixou em fazer amizade.

Konan:122 Polegadas.

Itachi:Tem razão.

Itachi:Precisamos ir a Soul Society.

Rukia,Ichigo e Orihime:O que?-O.O

Itachi:Viemos aqui para ir a Soul Society.

Ichigo:Vocês 11.

Konan:Na verdade a Lulubell veio só por vir,mas eu e os outros 9 viemos aqui só para descobrir como irmos a Soul Society,e voltarmos ao nosso anime.

Orihime:Ei eu sabia que conhecia vocês,são a Akatsuki.

Itachi:Exato.

Orihime:Mas vocês eram maus.

Itachi:Nessa fic nós somos só o que querem que sejamos.

Resto:?-Õ.Ô

Itachi:Rale-se.

Tobi:Tobi quer um gatinho.-Se aproximando.

Lulubell:Hum.

Itachi:Mas a Lulubell pode se transformar em uma gata.

Lulubell:Eu não quero fazer isso.

Itachi:Porque a Lulubell mal fala na Fic?

Konan:Pergunta pro Chronos-Sama.

Ichigo:TV de 122 polegadas é...

Rukia:Ichigo?

Ichigo:Bom acho que não tem problema.

Ichigo:(Quando ninguem tiver olhando,vou pega-la para mim).-Olhar maligno.

Ichigo:Bom vamos lá.

Eles vão para a loja do Urahara,eles e toda a Akatsuki + Lulubell.

Urahara:Ora ora,porque tantos personagens ilustres estão na minha loja.

Ichigo:Todos queremos ir a Soul Society.

Urahara:Por sorte acabo de inventar um portão que abre altomaticamente o portão para a Soul Society e converte almas,me sigam.

Eles vão para aquela area de treinamento.

Todos diante do portão.

Pain:Vamos.

Todos andam,mas param e olham Lulubell.

Konan:Lulubell?

Lulubell:Eu não estou interessada nisso,eu vou ficar e atrazar os outros.

Konan:Porque?

Lulubell:Esta na hora de cada um voltar para seu anime,meu anime não acabou,mas vai acabar hoje.

Konan:Esta certo,obrigada Lulubell.

Todos entram no portal,menos Lulubell.

Lulubell:Daqui ninguem mais passa.

Ultimo Capitulo:

Soul Society

Eles caem em Rukongai.

Rukia:Bom temos um problema.

Ichigo:Qual?

Rukia:Eles são intrusos.

Ichigo:Tem razão.

Orihime:O que quer dizer?

Ichigo segura Orihime e ele,Rukia e Orihime somem.

Itachi:O QUE?-O.O

Pain:Eles vão avisar lá dentro.

Hidan:Aquele viado laranja vai morrer por Jashim-Sama.

Pain:É igual a Konoha.

Konan:Não,se tu tocar na barreira tu morre.

Pain:Que pena.

Itachi:Deidara,exploda o portão.

Deidara:É pra já!

Ele joga a argila e explode o portão,e eles entram e o alarme já estava soando.

Itachi:Vamos.

Pain:Só temos que achar aquela TV.

Konan:Tá no quartel do 10º Esquadrão.

Pain:Vamos nos separar em duplas.

Cada um vai com sua dupla,Tobi vai com Zetsu.

Itachi e Kisame.

Itachi:Kisame,preste atenção com os caras de capas brancas,eles são perigosos.

No Quartel do 11º Esquadrão.

Kenpachi:Pessoal ataque total!

Yachiru:Isso ai!

Ele sai correndo,junto com todo o esquadrão.

No Quartel do 10º Esquadrão.

Toushirou:MATSUMOTO!-Ò.Ó

Rangiku:O que foi Capitão.-Deitada vendo sua TV.

Toushirou:DESDE QUE TU TROUXE ESSA MERDA DE TV PARA CÁ,TUDO VIROU UMA BAGUNÇA!AGORA RYOKAS ESTÃO ATACANDO,VÁ CUIDAR DISSO!  
Rangiku:Eles querem minha TV?Ninguem faz isso e sai impune.

Ela sai dali.

Toushirou:Ai ai,eu vou me dar mal.

No quartel do 12º Esquadrão.

Mayuri:Ora ora,que Ryokas estranhos.-Vendo as telas.

Mayuri:Nemu.

Nemu:Sim,Mayuri-Sama.

Mayuri:Vamos.

Eles saem dali.

No quartel do 13º Esquadrão.

Shusui e Ukitake jogavam cartas.

Shusui:Eu não estou afim de ir lidar com esses Ryokas de outro Anime.

Ukitake:Eu nem posso.

Ele tosse um monte.

Chega Rukia.

Rukia:Capitão Ukitake!

Ukitake:O que?

Rukia:Os Ryokas estão atacando.

Ukitake:Desculpe,estou meio doente,o Shusui esta aqui para me fazer compania.

Rukia:Bom...Desculpe pelo encomodo.

Ela sai correndo.

Em algum lugar.

Deidara estava explodindo os inimigos.

Deidara:MORRAM COM MINHA ARTE!

Sasori:Não é permitido mortes nesta Fic.

Deidara:Ah...Então...CONTEMPLEM A QUASE MORTE PELA MINHA ARTE!-Risada maligna.

Deidara:Esta vila...Já sei...-Ele sobe sobre um passaro de argila.

Deidara:ESSA FIC TERA UM FINAL GLORIOSO!

Logo num cruzamento,todos os Akatsukis se chocam e caem.

Itachi:EI OLHEM PARA ONDE ANDAM!

Konan:CALE-SE ITACHI.

Sasori:Deidara.

Resto:Ah?

Eles são cercados,por varios Capitães e Subcapitães.

Pain:Opa.

Genryuusai:Preparem-se.

Byakuya:Hum.

Pain:Deidara,mostre a dor a este mundo.

Sobre o local mais alto de Seireitei.

Deidara:Certo...A arte é...Um estouro.-Comendo argila com a boca do peito.

Deidara:C4!

Toda Seireitei explode.

Depois da poeira descer.

Todos se levantam.

Itachi:O que?

Pain:Ainda estamos vivos?

Itachi e Pain tomam uma panelada na cabeça de Konan.

Konan:Nós morremos e viemos para este mundo,idiotas.

Byakuya:Shinigamis não morrem.

Deidara:MINHA ARTE É SUPREMA!

Itachi:Essa Fic ta muito chata.

Byakuya:Vamos tomar um Cha.

Todos eles vão tomar um chá.

No sala de Treinamento de Urahara.

Todos de Konoha e da Ordem Negra,derrotados.

Lulubell:Eu...Consegui.-Quase desmaiada.

Lulubell:Isso foi cansativo demais.

?:Lulubell.

Lulubell:Road.

Road:Vamos voltar,o Conde esta lhe esperando para o jantar.

Lulubell:Sim.

As duas vão para seu mundo.

Em uma casa em Rukongai.

Todos os Capitães e Subcapitães,com exceção do 11º e 12º Esquadrões estavam lá,mais Ichigo,Rukia e Orihime.

Itachi:No final tudo acabou bem.

Rangiku:Ainda bem que meus Sakes são anti-explosão.

Toushirou:Quanto tu gastou nisso?

Rangiku:Não sei.

Toushirou:Tudo por causa de uma TV.

Itachi:Agora eu estava pensando,a TV explodiu?

Toushirou:Provavelmente.

Nos restos de Seireitei.

Kenpachi:O que é isso?-Olhando a TV.

Yachiru:Deve ser o inimigo!

Kenpachi:Vamos Estora!-Sacando a Zampakutou.

Yachiru:Vamos.

?:Ei!

Eles olham um cara tomando sorvete.

Yachiru:Um Ryoka.

Kenpachi:Ei Ryoka isto é seu?

Tobi:Isso é de Tobi,e do resto!-Pegando a TV.

Ele sai correndo.

Kenpachi:Volta aqui!

Na casa em Rukongai.

Tobi:UM CARA TA ATRAZ DE TOBI.

Resto:A TV!

Kenpachi entra.

Kenpachi:VAMO PRO PAU!  
Resto:NÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOO!

Tudo explode,definitivamente.

* * *

Chronos-Sama:Eu vou voltar para o Mundo dos Mortos...  
Itachi:Porque?  
Chronos-Sama:EU SOU UM INUTIL QUE NEM SABE ESCREVER O FINAL DE UMA FIC!  
Itachi:Tu não nasceu pra isso.  
Chronos-Sama:...  
Itachi:Volta para a tua história de uma vez...Ela é a melhor,que pena que não é de nenhum anime ou coisa assim,se não poderia por aqui.  
Chronos-Sama:É de certa forma,tu ta certo...Ai ai...Bom ate a proxima Fic.


End file.
